Lass jetzt los
„Lass jetzt los“ (Originaltitel: „Let It Go“) ist ein Lied aus dem Film Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren. Die Originalversion wurde von Kristen Anderson-Lopez und Robert Lopez geschrieben, während im Englischen die US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin und Sängerin Idina Menzel das Lied sang. In der deutschen Fassung singt Willemijn Verkaik dieses Lied. Das Lied wird im Film von Elsa gesungen, als sie aus Arendelle flieht und sich in den Bergen in ihrem eigenen Eispalast niederlässt. Hierbei erkennt sie ihre Fähigkeiten und lernt sie zu akzeptieren. Sie lässt sich im Eispalast alleine nieder, um nicht weiter ihren Pflichten nachgehen zu müssen und frei nach ihrem Gemüt zu leben. Lyrics Deutsch Der Schnee glänzt weiß auf den Bergen heut‘ Nacht, keine Spuren sind zu seh’n. Ein einsames Königreich und ich bin die Königin. Der Wind, er heult so wie der Sturm ganz tief in mir. Nicht zu kontrollier‘n, ich hab‘ es versucht. Lass sie nicht rein, lass sie nicht seh’n wie du bist, nein, das darf niemals gescheh‘n. Du darfst nichts fühl‘n, zeig ihnen nicht dein wahres Ich. Ich lass los, lass jetzt los. Die Kraft, sie ist grenzenlos. Ich lass los, lass jetzt los und ich schlag‘ die Türen zu. Es ist Zeit, nun bin ich bereit und ein Sturm zieht auf. Die Kälte, sie ist nun ein Teil von mir. Es ist schon eigenartig, wie klein jetzt alles scheint. Und die Ängste, die in mir war’n, kommen nicht mehr an mich ran. Was ich wohl alles machen kann, die Kraft in mir treibt mich voran. Was hinter mir liegt, ist vorbei. Endlich frei! Ich lass los, lass jetzt los. Nun bin ich endlich so weit. Ich lass los, lass jetzt los, doch Tränen seht ihr nicht. Hier bin ich und bleibe hier und ein Sturm zieht auf. Ich spüre diese Kraft, sie ist ein Teil von mir. Sie fließt in meine Seele und in all die Schönheit hier. Nur ein Gedanke und die Welt wird ganz aus Eis. Ich geh‘ nie mehr zurück, das ist Vergangenheit. Ich bin frei, endlich frei und ich fühl‘ mich wie neugeboren. Ich bin frei, endlich frei. Was war, ist jetzt vorbei. Hier bin ich in dem hellen Licht und ein Sturm zieht auf. Die Kälte, sie ist nun ein Teil von mir. Englisch The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway Videos Let It Go - Sing Along - Song DIE EISKÖNIGIN - VÖLLIG UNVERFROREN - Music Frozen - Disney Let It Go - Behind The Mic Multi-Language Version (from "Frozen") Trivia *Im Abspann von Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren hört man die Originalversion „Let It Go“. Quellen *''Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren'' Navigation en:Let It Go es:Let It Go fi:Taakse jää fr:Libérée, délivrée it:All'alba sorgerò ja:レット・イット・ゴー~ありのままで~ nl:Laat het Gaan pt-br:Let It Go ro:S-a întâmplat ru:Отпусти и забудь tr:Aldırma (Let it Go) vi:Let It Go zh:放開手 Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder, die von dem Hauptcharakter gesungen werden Kategorie:Traurige Lieder Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Lieder)